With today's various means of impersonal communication which include texting, instant messaging, emails, voice calls, social network, and the like, often there are quick decisions being made within a group of people that are connected to one another via these means of communication. These decisions can be rather trivial such as deciding where to go to lunch, or rather important such as making a large purchase with a shared credit card. The problem with this model is that there is no good method for validating the members of the group in question, or even creating the group securely. Instead, an initiating user of the group must add each member to a sender field of an outgoing message (or dial the numbers on a keypad) which requires the user to traverse through a contact list and make selections. Furthermore, after the group communication has been initiated, the members of the group do not have to verify themselves or the device they are using.